jiggly_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
Round-robin
#round-robin is a channel on the Jiggly Hub server which allows users to create a Round Robin story. Description Create a story by adding sentences onto another person's sentences. RULES: * No spam. That goes to #spam-but-ham. * Be polite, be efficient, have a plan to kill everyone you meet, and don't criticize others' choice of sentences. e̶x̶c̶e̶p̶t̶ ̶p̶i̶n̶g̶a̶s̶c̶h̶u̶'̶s̶ * When speaking outside the story, use `code tags` The Story So Far what is this ur mom THORON! Aight, so after doing some research, the way this works is that we come up with a topic for the story. Then one person writes the first sentence and another person writes the next sentence and we each take turns writing one sentence each. At least that's how a round robin usually works. i was never at the original round robin so uh can I start? no Today, (F) Robin (from fire emblem) went to the store to buy some eggs. She arrived at the store, but the eggs were out of stock! then she fucking exploded GAME! AND THE WINNER IS... PIT! But who took the eggs, said the now dead robin we may never know "it was m" said an unknown voice. It was another egg, that set all of them free! who was the m, said the dead robin "me u dum dum" he/she/it responded. (F) Robin (from fire emblem) was now fuming, as she, like most, had an incredible hatred for talking eggs "eg fac rayshull descremenaton from ballon and get revnge on world for eting egg!" It said, cue evil camera zoom in. ´imma do what i want bitch´ ´no those are tíldes´ ‘dont have those things in mobile @sup3p ‘ Once upon a time, Dr. Mario had set out on one massive mission: to kill everyone in the whole entire country of iran maybe more if hes up to it. He killed 50 people with a chug jug he sent out a nuclear pill to the entire state of iran then he killed 20 more with a slurp juice 12.4 died to a copy of Kirby's Return to Dreamland for the Wii ‘this better?‘ He eventually took over the country after asserting dominance all over it. With an X pose 40% died to pill overdose then 10% died to fortnite dance cringe He then went on to conquer the rest of asia, and established a cruel dictatorship against the continent. ´I dO I LIkE iTs mY fAvoRtW GaMe´ He established a religion in the name of himself, destroyed all production of anime in japan, and died at age 32 from being consumed by light. pretty much me Cue smash ultimate intro “COLORS WEAVE INTO A SPIRAL FLAME—“ Meanwhile, out in the middle of nowhere, another Mario sat on an edge. He was bored as all hell and decided to himself: "Time to take a piss." And then he did just that Suddenly, a Goomba appeared out of nowhere. Witnessing Mario's bare naked ass! He asked Mario a crucial question. "What the hell are you doing?" Mario said this while pee stop comming out "I'm taking a piss!" ´STOP WITH THE FUCKING PISS JOKES FFS´ the goomba wondered why isn't mario jumping on him So he asked him just that. "Okay, but why aren't you jumping on me? That's what you're supposed to do." mario responded this while he was just about to pull up his pants "I might do it fucking later." This angered the Goomba, who took it out. "No! I'm a motherfucking animal, you're supposed to jump on me!" the goomba asked mario to jump on him right now "Oki Doki then, let me get my pants on first and then MAYBE i'll jump on you." Mario responded, trying to get clothed again. the goomba said this tired of waiting for mario to jump on him "Maybe?! MAYBE?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! NO! JUMP ON ME NOW MOTHERFUCKER!" Mario said, while reaching for his pants "Let me get my pants on first." ughh fine said the goomba The Goomba was defeated by this. Meanwhile, back at the plot... the doctor's plans for conquering the world was coming even more closer than ever next thing u know luigi says fuck you to mario Luigi, within the length of 5 seconds, became a master of all martial arts, and was-a ready to kick-a madio's ass. then mario and luigi fought both going super sayan on each other Luigi, holding back against his beloved big bro, says "I'mma only using 33 percent-a my power." and knuckles raped me We called the cops. now they are raping knuckles "Madio!" Shouted a very scared Luigi, as to the right of them, were two police officers, who appeared to be doing the dirty. Fuck-a you Luigi! I have to quell a rebellion in Vietnam! A kindergartener kid is seen doing fortnite dances in the background we shoot him. The kindergartener screams for help, calling in his fellow fortnite-dancing kindergartner friends. Long story short: we wound up in jail for manslaughter After that, the kindergarten shut down due to outright gang war between kids but with less drugs. Ben Shapiro steps in, and destroys the libtard prison walls with Facts and Logic "oh shit it's our lord ben shapiro" The prisoners said in unison. With the power of FACTS and LOGIC on their side, they went on to destroy Fortnite and it's players. the end and that's why egg is never going to hatch �� At whenever you fucking cared o' clock in the middle of nowhere, BlackRose the Pichu was inflicting harm on herself with Simon's whip again. Sadistic laugh from the corner Pichu is momentarily distracted from his daily self harm session and turns around to see... a really big yoshi, sitting there Yoshi lays an egg...to reveal an even bigger yoshi! Yoshi's pals, Pants Man and Japanese Goblin appear next to him. Japanese Goblin's fatter cousin, American Goblin, is eating a McDonalds Big Mac, in a restaurant nearby. Meanwhile, at the drive thru, Big Smoke is ordering 2 #9's, a #9 large, a #6 with extra dip, a #7, 2 #45's, 1 with cheese, and a large soda. Then the unthinkable happens... “Sorry, we are out of number 9’s” Big smoke has a seizure The ambulance comes... The ambulance asks if anyone wants to go with big smoke to the hospital. Mario is ready to attempt assassination. Mario decides to halt the fight, and asks Luigi if he wants to help Big Smoke. Abd then the gang played Monopoly: Gamer Edition. All of a sudden, this guy bursts in, saying what he says best. they then here a shudden noise from the forest. REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Then the earth explodes ...and comes back, due to plot armor. and then we planted some corn for substinance and placed the rejects in a confinement chamber Then Turretbot comes along and pushes the button to gas the people in the containment chamber But then he forgets that the gas doesn't go into the confinement chamber, but to the medical bay where his cat and half of the people he knows and loves are after a meteor struck the green venus But just then, Link from One Piece gathers all 7 Dragon Testicles, and says "BITES ZA DUSTO!" But in actuality he said "Made in Heaven" and then sped up time to fast that the universe reset so everyone was still here but slightly different. Except turret, he still needed to shut up. Aside from the issue, there's a new game coming out, called gem escape, for the ninty ten does brick console. The bricks however fall apart if you touch them and they get very cross and get guards to zap your nuts with a cattle prod Luckily, those with even the slightest luck can crack these bricks open and reveal the real secret, a BoyGame™ from days long gone. Just remember to bring extra batteries And cheesy feet And then Zoe went back to prison for violating parole. Then, some guy walked in wearing socks made out of cheese and nothing else It was disturbing and then it made Zoe hungry for feet cheese Then said man turned into a sandwich Because it's Subway, and there you can Have It Your Way™ "Oi, I ordered a focking greeled sandwoch," yelled an angry customer Then the Subway door flew open and the smell of onions filled the room... ...which violated many fda codes And not long after, everyone in the Subway® fucking dies. Meanwhile, a man is leaning how to fish This man fishes up what appears to be a stone mask. He discards the mask, thinking it to be junk the man then continued to fish, until... until he fished up a baby girl from the middle of the ocean, he decides to throw it in the microwave for a midday snack The baby then turns into an alligator when microwaved, as noted by a warning label on the inside of its ass. The alligator then eats the fisherman's legs "OW MY LOCOMOTION DEVICES," He shouts The croc says "You fool! This is now MY boat" and throws the fisherman overboard And then puts on a pair of aviator shades before zipping away at breakneck speed in his newly acquired boat. ...until it crashed into the shore It then proceeded to blow up with an explosion that would give Michael Bay a boner the length of a school bus. But thankfully,the gator wore his explosion proof underwear that day and was just fine. But Michael Bay wasn't wearing underwear and ended up getting a boner as long as a bus in a lift whose doors were closing. his boner was chopped off by an unknown force, and he was left to bleed to death The alligator then teleports into the lift and eats Michael Bay alive. His last words were 'delete my collection of bumblebee x Optimus prime porn.....' yoshi, a bystander, eats the aligator. Yoshi then turns into Alduin and devours the whole world some dude on DA gets off to it Then he gets smited by god Now, back to Robin (F). It instead went back to dedede, who was laughing at a Big Chungus stolen meme compilation King Dedede (voiced by daddy sakurai) was enjoying said compilation, a "THAT'LL KEEP HIM OUT ALLWIGHT" every few seconds, one of his guards was slowly losing his sanity. Then suddenly... King dedede leans too back into his chair the chair does a backflip And does a sick 720 Tony hawk would suck a fat guys dick to be able to do. his guard busts a fucking nut Dedede notices dedede says: "HAND ME ANOTHER ONE OF THEM BAG O CHIPS" His guard finally busts a nut and gives the chips some special sauce Dedede then cluelessly eats the chips HEY YOU! Dedede shouts, finger pointed at said dee. The Waddle Dee guard then takes his costume off, reveling that is was actually Ridley and K. Rool! Kool Aid man smashes through the wall and shouts 'fuck you dedede. Go commit dededie'. Several roblox people then run in with machine guns and shoot everyone "FBI OPEN UP!" IT WAS A BATTLE ROYALE And then the castle imploded, for some reason Back to Robin (F), she walked out of the store, eggs in tow, realizing her father is fucking dead and she has nothing to go home to. She calls a taxi on her Nokia Then her nokia gains sentience and kidnaps her in her own house The army come in to rescue her, but they forget it's a Nokia and is therefore indestructible. It kills them all and uses the parts from their vehicles and guns to build an army of Nokias that it plans to use to initiate an entirely implausible situation that is basically the Matrix Oh god oh fuck says Peter, don't come to this place at this time it's terrible! As he runs away. And then the ground opened up and swallowed Peter. He screamed in intense agony as the searing lava melted his skin off. For some strange reason, however, his skeleton remained intact Oh god! It was skeletor all along! He jumps out of the lava ...then he falls apart. As it turns out, it was just a norma skeleton with boobs "wait, that's not right-" Before anyone of y’all could question it, it cuts to the ocean for some reason And the smooth voice of Morgan Freeman sootgs the air. "The dolphin is a majestic creature." Some masculine as fuck man is watching the sea, decked in nothing but white and gold. The man then opens his mouth to speak and the voice that comes out is the voice of Fred. He then rants for twenty minutes about burritos being sandwiches and then starts swearing things I can't really type at the ocean. People should be terrified, but because of his voice they're rolling on the floor laughing. The man's name isn't Jotaro Kujo. He's actually... ...Hulk Hogan! Wait what— "BROTHER!" He says "whomst the fuck?" says a confused Hulk Hogan Category:Activities